1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic storing equipment for housing many articles onto shelves respectively and automatically storing or taking out each article onto or from each shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The continuous energization test (ageing test) for quality assurance is indispensable for electrical products or electronic equipments, such as a printer or a floppy disk drive unit. However, the continuous ageing test takes much time and it is troublesome to supervise specimens individually with time, so that all the specimens to be subjected to the continuous ageing test are generally stored in position and subjected to the test all at once, whereby the continuous ageing test has been very inefficient.
The electronic equipment mounted a micro-computer is performable of the predetermined test-operation or of self-checking so that such operation may remarkably improve the efficiency of continuous ageing test, but in order to execute the program, the power feeding should be kept uninterrupted after loading the program. Hence, the program is loaded to the object to be tested and should be carried out at a place where the continuous ageing test is performable and the continuous energization for the predetermined time at the input place. As a result, the continuous ageing test for electronic equipments has been very inefficient and the automatization of storing or taking out the specimen onto or from the shelf for the continuous ageing test has been very difficult.